In the current information age, information technology (IT) tools are extensively used in enterprises and other organizations in order to facilitate processing of documents and data.
Typically, a network environment includes a plurality of printing devices, any of which may be used to print a document. When a user prints a document, the user is displayed a list of printers that are currently installed on the user's computer. However, such list does not include any newly available printers that have not been installed on the user's computer. Further, in many instances, the number of available printing devices is too large for the user to readily identify which printer is most suitable for the print job at hand.
There exists a need for an improved method for printing in a network environment.